


Bound Forever

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Misha and Y/N make new promises to each other.~
Relationships: Misha Collins/Reader, misha x reader
Kudos: 14





	Bound Forever

The room was just as foggy as her head.

Misha was nothing less than an athlete in bed, and a giving, passionate one at that. In the last three hours, he had given Y/N four body-shaking orgasms, massaged every inch of her, front to back, top to bottom, and made her sweat harder than her very expensive personal trainer ever had.

"Vicki is a lucky woman," she sighed, stretching her arms out as soon as Misha undid the cuffs locking her to the headboard.

He moved down to unlock her ankles and smiled. "I'd say you both are."

"Oh, I am more than lucky," she countered, rubbing the toes of her newly freed right foot over his bare thigh. "I’m…”

“Amazing?” Misha cut in, tenderly rubbing the reddened skin on her left ankle.

Y/N smiled and shrugged.

“Beautiful.” His hands slid slowly but firmly up her calves, fingers kneading into the tired muscles. “Sexy.” The calluses on his working hands tickled her thighs and belly as he ascended; deep blue eyes holding her in trance. “Kind. Funny. Wonderful.” He reached the top and kissed her lips, lingering there, drinking down her breathless surrender.

“I think you’re talking about yourself now,” she laughed, pecking his lips before he rolled to the side.

“No,” he whispered, cupping her chin to draw her eyes to his. “I mean it. You’re incredible.” Misha traced her lips with his thumb and she kissed it, closing her eyes to infuse her love into the tiny action.

It had been nearly a year since Vicki had given her blessing and Y/N had never been happier. They met when they could, never interrupting life or work; they spoke daily, even if just a random text here and there, and they never missed a chance to say goodnight. There were no ‘I Love You’s’, but it was felt; no begging to stay or run away together. It was just for fun.

Misha’s smile was full of mischief as he propped himself up on one elbow, fingers tangling in his own mess of black hair.

Y/N eyed him suspiciously and curled inwards, rolling onto her side against him. “What are you up to?”

“Who? Me?” He grinned innocently, making him look all the more the perfect devil. “Nothing.”

Y/N jabbed a finger into his side making him flinch with a laugh. “Yeah, you. Why are you looking at me like that?”

Misha’s laugh fell away but the smile stayed. He looked into her eyes and sighed. “I made something for you.”

“You did?”

He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose before rolling away, shifting to the edge of the big bed to open the nightstand drawer.

“What is it?” she asked excitedly, reaching over to poke at the dimples of his lower back.

“Patience,” he laughed.

“I have none of that.” Another poke, this time to the plump globe of his naked ass. “Come on…”

“OK, OK. Back up.” Misha scooted back a bit, nudging his backside into her hand. “Give me some room.”

She laughed and moved away, falling back into place on her pillow. “Yes, Sir…”

Misha turned to her slowly and held out her present, a soft leather collar with embossed angel wings and a thin silver clasp at the back. Y/N’s jaw dropped as she looked it over, delicate fingers afraid to touch the beautiful gift.

“You...made this?” Her heart fluttered just as much as her eyelids.

“I did,” he said proudly. “Been trying my hand at leatherwork lately. I’m not that good yet, but-”

“No,” she stopped him, finally letting her fingertips fall to the delicately cut wings. “It’s...beautiful.” She looked up with a smile and saw him staring back, enraptured by her response.

“I’m so glad you like it.” He seemed nervous suddenly, afraid to continue, so she kissed him sweetly, one hand covering his stubbled cheek. He breathed a sigh of relief when she moved back and sucked up his courage. “You don’t have to answer right now, you can take your time and think about it,” he said softly, clutching the ends of the leather strap, “but…”

She smiled at his pause, heart swelling, eyes glazed with love.

“...I want you to be mine,” he finished, “forever.”

“I…” Y/N gasped, awe flooding her face.

Misha held his breath, suddenly unsure of her answer. He looked down at the leather collar and chewed his cheek, wondering if he’d made a mistake. “It’s...OK,” he said quickly, trying to cover himself. “You don’t have to say anything, I get it.”

Y/N’s hand closed over his, her eyes stuck on his handsome face, her lips curling upwards. “Misha,” she called him in a whisper, “I...of course. I...I want to be yours. Always. I mean. I am already, I just...this is so beautiful.”

Her cheeks warmed and her eyes watered. He leaned close and kissed her smile, forcing every thought, every unspoken ‘I Love You’ into it.

“Put it on me,” she whispered, breath hot against his big lips.

He was gentle, slowly slipping the leather around her throat, brushing away the hair at the nape of her neck, kissing her shoulders as he went. When the clasp was set, Y/N let out a blissful sigh, her eyes falling closed. She reached up and took his hand, bringing it up to her warm lips and kissing the back.

“I promise to be yours, Misha,” she said honestly, placing another kiss on his palm. She turned his hand as she spoke, every word landing with a kiss on each of his fingertips. “To follow...to love...to obey...to learn...to grow...to give.”

The final kiss met his waiting lips and they fell back against the pillows, arms tangled, legs entwined, bodies warm and happy; together, bound forever.


End file.
